Revenge Is Gonna Be Mine
"Revenge Is Gonna Be Mine" is a song featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Alan Zachary & Michael Weiner. It débuts in the twentieth episode of the sixth season. Singers *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Christophe Gauthier as William Smee *Pirates Lyrics :Hook ::My dear prince and princess ::Your offer is meaningless ::Don't give a damn ::'bout your rank ::The gold in your sack ::Well it isn't worth jack ::I should make you fools go off the plank ::Your riches would fill other pirates with glee ::But none of those pirates are me :Pirates ::They're not he! :Hook ::Singing yo ho ::Keep your jewels divine :Hook & Pirates ::Yo ho! :Hook ::And your manners refined ::'Cause even more precious than rum in a stine is ::Revenge, revenge, revenge ::And it's gonna be mine :Hook & Pirates ::Revenge, revenge, revenge :Hook ::Is gonna be mine ---- Snow White: Revenge? On who? Hook: Just wait for the second verse, love. ---- :Hook ::I've savaged and pillaged and pilfered each village ::My conquests I'm justly proud of :Pirates ::He's proud of! :Hook ::Each town that I plunder I leave torn asunder ::A pirate's life is one to love :Pirates ::One to love! :Hook ::And yet my heart's hardened as hard as a rock ::Won't rest 'til I skin me a croc :Pirates ::Gonna skin you a croc! :Hook ::Sing yo ho, you can beg, ::Plead, and whine, but :Hook & Pirates ::Yo ho! :Hook ::You are wasting your time ::That croc in my hand ::Wanna tear out his spine ::Revenge, revenge, revenge ::Is gonna be mine :Hook & Pirates ::Revenge, revenge, revenge :Hook ::Is gonna be mine ---- Snow White: Wait, you want revenge on a crocodile for taking your hand? Hook: Yeah, afraid he did more than that. ---- :Hook ::Once I sailed toward a horizon :Pirates ::Horizon :Hook ::Where I might find happiness waiting ::Until that croc :Hook & Pirates ::Destroyed my life :Hook ::And filled me with hate unabating ::Some say :Hook & Pirates ::Let it go! :Hook ::But I say :Hook & Pirates ::Hell no! :Hook ::I'm finally on the right path ::Soon the Dark One will feel :Pirates ::He will feel! :Hook ::The fire of this pirate's wrath :Pirates ::Feel the fire of his! ::Feel the fire of his! ---- Snow White: Wait. Did you say the Dark One? Prince Charming: I think I know why you can't find him. We have him. In our dungeon. Hook: Bloody hell. Snow White: Captain, if you give us safe passage to the Queen's castle, you've got yourself a crocodile. Hook: Aye, love. You got a deal. Have one last drink, mates! Then we've got a date with destiny! ---- :Hook & Pirates ::Sing yo ho :Hook ::I'll slaughter the swine :Hook & Pirates ::Yo ho! ::Must be fate's design :Hook ::At last our tales will again intertwine ::Revenge, revenge, revenge ::Is gonna be mine ::Oh it's gonna be, oh it's gonna be ::Oh it's gonna be mine ::Oh it's gonna be, oh it's gonna be ::Oh it's gonna be mine :Pirates ::Revenge, revenge, revenge, it's gonna be ::Revenge, revenge, revenge, it's gonna be ::Revenge, revenge, revenge, it's gonna be ::Revenge is gonna be